


Are You Nervous?

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt shows Thomas how the Gladers have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> just one more because i was feeling saucy. i don't proofread this and i don't actually really try that hard but i think these are fun so have some more thominho i guess

“Thomas, you’ve been around a couple of weeks, now. I think it’s time that we show you how we have fun around here.” Newt was standing in the center of a circle of boys.

“The game is called ‘Are You Nervous.’ Really the rules are quite simple. One person will spin the bottle. Whomever the bottle lands on is your partner. One of you will place your hand on the other’s knee and say ‘are you nervous?’ If your partner says yes, he loses. If he says no, you move your hand up his thigh, stop, and ask again, ‘are you nervous?’ If the person whose hand is on the other’s thigh gets too nervous, or removes his hand from their thigh, he loses. This continues until there’s only one left in the ring. Don’t sweat it, Thomas. No one ever gets too far.”

“Can’t wait,” Thomas replied, sarcastically.

“Hand me that. I’m not nearly drunk enough for this, yet,” Minho commented, taking a swig of the mystery elixir. “Plus, we’re going to need an empty bottle, anyway.”

Each took a turn. Most boys never let the other get more than halfway up their thigh without calling it quits. Some boys put their hands on another’s knee and immediately removed them. They were weak, though. Thomas wasn’t, and it was his turn.

He felt it had been an eternity before the bottle stopped on the unsuspecting boy opposite him in the ring.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Minho sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Do you want to the touch-er or the touch-ee?” Thomas asked. “That…was a weird question, but you know what I mean,” he continued hurriedly.

“Thomas just put your hand on my knee already.”

And it began.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

By now, Thomas’ hand had reached 2/3 of the way up Minho’s thigh.

“Are you nervous?” Thomas asked more hesitantly.

“No. Are you?” Minho laughed.

Thomas moved his hand up Minho’s muscly leg. A little slower than he had been.

Everyone in the circle was amazed at how far they had gone. Amazed, and a little confused. The game didn’t usually go this far.

“Are you nervous?”

“No. Thomas, you should know that I’m the reigning champion of this game. I don’t get back out easily.”

Thomas inched his hand up a little further. It twitched as he fought the impulse to remove it.

“Ha! I felt that. You were almost a goner, greenie. Though, you’ve gotten much further than most others have.”

“Oh I’m just getting started, Min. And don’t call me greenie,” Thomas fought back.

He slid his hand up further again.

“Are you nervous?”

“With your hands on me? No. I’m not.”

Thomas slid his hand up one last time, dangerously close to the package of the boy sitting with him. This time there was a twitch. But it wasn’t Thomas’ hand trying to pull away.

“Min, what the fuck?”

Minho went red in the face and automatically to his defenses.

“You win, Thomas. I should probably get going to bed if I’m going to get up early enough to run, tomorrow. I hate this fucking game.” He strategically placed his pack in front of his groin as he got up from the group and hurriedly walked away.

The group whooped and hollered. The king had been dethroned; they had a new champion! They had returned to their drinking and singing and wrestling; they didn’t notice Thomas leave to go find Minho.

“Minhooooooo!”

“Minho where are you?!”

“Can we talk about this?”

“Minho, come on!”

“Min-“

Thomas was cut off as he was grabbed from behind. A strangers arms wrapped around his core.

“Thomas I swear to god if you tell anyone what happened, I will kill you.”

“Minho, what the hell? I’m not even sure what happened so I can’t really tell anyone, you know.”

“Thomas, the truth. The truth is that you do make me nervous. And apparently horny as hell.” Minho half laughed and half sighed.

“Ha! So it was your dick! I wasn’t entirely sure but I thought it was. You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I am pretty good look-.” Thomas was cut short. Minho had placed his hands over the boy’s mouth.

“You talk too much, you know?” he commented as he removed his hand from the lips of the boy in front of him and replaced them with his own.

“Min-“ Thomas started to interject but just ended up moaning the rest of his name in to mouth of the boy, “hoooooooo.” Apparently Minho had done something right.

Minho pulled back and started lining the other boy’s neck and face with kisses.

“Thomas…”

Kiss.

“You should know…”

Thomas moaned.

“I’ve wanted you…”

Minho licked his way back up to Thomas’ mouth and whispered, “since they day you got here.”

“Minho, I’m not sure this is right.”

“But it feels so right, Thomas. Don’t you think?”

It didn’t really matter what Thomas thought. As it was, Minho had already started removing the boy’s shirt.

“Minho, people could see.”

“Thomas I literally do not care at all.”

He removed the article with no problem and began kissing his way down the boy’s torso. Down his abs. Down his treasure trail. To where it stopped, right above the belt buckle.

Thomas lifted Minho up to back to eye level, kissed his lips, smiled and said simply, “okay.”

Minho got back down on his knees and began feeling the pulsating cock that was now causing his pants to be too tight. He unbuckled Thomas’ belt and pulled his pants down around his ankles.

It was everything and more than he could have hoped for.

Minho took the whole thing in his mouth at once. Wincing and suppressing a gag as it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuuuuuuck,” was all Thomas could manage to say in response.

Minho’s hands were all over Thomas’ body as he took the boy’s member in his mouth.

Needless to say, Thomas didn’t last long. Minho was too good at what he was doing.

Minho would be lying if he said Thomas wasn’t sexiest when he was panting and begging for Minho to push him all the way.

Then again, he might’ve been hotter as his whole body tensed, and his abs flexed, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came into Minho’s mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, Minho. What was that?”

Minho stood up, and kissed Thomas one last time before saying, “that was exactly what we needed, tonight,” and turned to walk away.

Thomas was left, heart racing, trying to regulate his breath, and stark naked, with his pants around his ankles, in a daze. He wasn’t sure why that had happened. He could only hope that it would happen again.


End file.
